


A Monster of Your Own Creation

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aquariums, Can I make this anymore obvious?, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry works at the Aquarium, M/M, Sexual Assault, Voldemort is an Orca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: A tumble into Voldemort's tank results in undesirable consequences.





	A Monster of Your Own Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastNero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/gifts), [Katsitting (Nekositting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekositting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry dolphinitely wasn't into it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584018) by [ShippingAllShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips). 



> A tribute to their divine work. 
> 
> An alternate ending to the trilogy that has swept the fandom away into depths one never anticipated in reaching.

Harry didn't know what he did to deserve this. He could think back to all the times he'd been an utter arsehole to this friends, stealing their sandwiches from the fridge when they weren't looking or leaving the toilet seat up when he finished taking a whizz. All fairly mild in his opinion.

In all his life, Harry had never expected that his life would end this way.

With a fucking Orca swimming in his direction with its mouth wide open, its sleek and powerful body shooting towards him with a desperation that bordered on frightening.

Harry shot back through the pool, the one he'd unwittingly fallen into when he'd been cleaning Tom's dolphin tank.

He kicked his feet outward, propelling himself forward toward the ladder right at the other end of the tank. His thoughts raced, heart beating so wildly in his chest that Harry feared it might burst.

Good. Better that he died of a heart attack than eaten by a fucking orca.

At least, through heart failure, there'd be something left for the paramedics to salvage and piece back together. Eaten, however? Harry doubted there'd be anything left.

_God, this was all so fucked._

Harry kicked and beat his arms along the water, rushing toward the shallower end of the pool with a monstrous orca chasing after his heels. It was soundless. The loud rush of water easily drowning out his gasps and desperate splashing.

It was more ominous than if the creature had made a sound. Harry almost wished that it bellowed out a loud cry rather than suffocate him with this oppressive sensation of suspense. It was a fear of the unknown. A hair-raising experience that had little to do with the icy water surrounding him and more with the fact that he was about to die.

Harry was startled from his thoughts when something latched onto his leg. Sharp and needle-like, before he was wrenched to the side and away from the ladder only a mere foot away from his shaking hands.

He screamed, but it was soon drowned out by sound of water splashing. He swallowed salt water, gagging and choking, his fingers scrambling for purchase. They reached nothing. There were no handles, no bars of any sort so far out into the pool.

Through his blurred vision, the world around him lit up in faint blues, the light from the lamps above casting the building in an ethereal glow. He was just inches from the surface, bubbles escaping him parted mouth and nose as he tried to kick and fight. The orca was drowning him. It'd submerged him, and Harry feared what this meant.

Could it be trying to weaken him? Could it be doing this all on purpose? Orcas were intelligent creatures, but Harry had not expected that they'd be this smart.

A sob tore when his head burst through the water surface, throat aching. His limbs shook, breaths coming in shallow pants.

It was still for a moment. Then something hot and slimy curled around his ankle, right where he'd been yanked earlier when he'd attempted to escape. Harry tried to kick against it, mind screaming at him to  _move_ , to  _fight_. 

Suddenly, Harry was forced against the wall of the pool. Glass smashed against his face, his hands slapping against the surface. All the air had surrepetitously had been stolen from his lungs from the shock.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god--_

Harry began struggling once again. Fear twisted within him, bitter and acrid. He was going to die. He knew it. The pressure was unbearable, just short of bone-crushing. As if the orca wanted ot break his leg. There was a warning trill behind him, and Harry froze, terrified that it might just crush him.

And then, the orca seemingly appeased by his compliance, the orca pressed flushed against his back, engulfing him with its massive size.

Something slimy, prehensile and thick wedged between the cleft of his arse. A familiar sensation. One that Harry had tried to scrub from his fucking mind after he'd...done inexplicable things with Tom. There was no denying what this was.

Harry wished he wasn't so familiar with fucking dolphin dick to know that this orca--Voldemort as he'd been so eloquently called after he'd managed to escape poachers and murder every last one of them--wanted to fuck him too.

Nausea curled up his stomach, mixing with his horror and the strange, albeit unwanted, arousal that came with being in the presence of a mammal.

This was it. This was how Harry died.

The creature trilled behind him. An ominous, piercing sound and that was all the warning Harry had before its length pressed against his arse, sliding along his hole through his wet suit.

"No! no!" Harry's cries went unheard. It was only him and the orca. He was the last one to leave that night. He'd stupidly decided to finish cleaning Tom's tank rather than leaving the task for another day, determined to rake in some overtime pay after the hellish week he'd been having.

The creature froze for a moment, and Harry released a relieved sigh, wondering if perhaps, the creature was having second thoughts about--

Voldemort didn't.

With a low trill, Voldemort forced its length against him and tore through the wet suit,  sliding entirely inside Harry's arse. Harry screamed, his vocal chords straining from the agony. His insides wrenched and twisted, his stomach bulging from Voldemort's massive girth.

It was as if he'd been snapped in two. Pierced not by a normal phallus, but from that of a monstrous creature that planned to fuck him to death if the excited trills and high-pitched cries resounding against his back were any indication.

Harry sobbed, hands slapping and scratching at the walls for mercy.

Voldemort granted him none.

Within seconds, Voldemort began to move and Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes from the pain. His stomach was ballooning, more and more of the orca's length stuffing him beyond capacity.

"Y-you're killing me-ah!" Harry was inconsolable, thrashing and struggling as Voldemort took its fill of his arse, stabbing through his insides, piercing through delicate flesh that was not meant to be torn. Tears, snot, and spittle mixed together in the salt water, his mouth wide open with desperation.  
  
_Please, please, oh god--_

He was begging by the end of it, uncaring of the fact that the orca would understand little of what he was saying. He wanted this all to end. Hoping and praying that the creature would stop or that he died from the blood loss.

But whatever deity he had enranged either during or in a previous life refused to let him fall into blissful oblivion. He was awake and aware. More than he ever wished to be. His eyes glanced to the water for a moment, hoping that perhaps if he _looked_ it might all end faster.

The water was unsettlingly pink, and Harry's vision spun. His innards churned to and fro from the power of Voldemort's thrusts, each movement sparking another twinge of agony. The kind of pain that Harry never thought could be real, never having experienced something like this before.

Harry's thoughts stuttered to a stop.

The orca suddenly smashed into something inside him and Harry howled, his voice cracking for an entirely different reason. White flashed behind the back of his eyes, his toes curling and mind blanking entirely. Unwanted pleasure wracked through him, and Harry found himself hardening despite himself, his clothed cock rubbing against the tank's walls with each of Voldemort's thrusts.

_What the fuck?_

Harry's consciousness slipped, blacking out momentarily from the pain and the strange arousal that curled inside him when the creature, unknowingly, continued to smash against it. It tore another helpless cry from his lips, a strange pressure building with each twitch and twist of Voldemort's slimy cock inside him.

Harry's eyes stared unseeingly at the glass in front of him, fingers falling slack with weakness.

Dark spots swam along his vision, his cock bouncing and smacking into the glass with each of Voldemort's furious thrusts. There was the faint sound of squelching, pleased trills, and splashing, but Harry was no longer listening. Had not been listening since the creature had found that strange place within him and proceeded to fuck him.

There was blood everywhere, and Harry was choking on iron. The taste was thick in the back of his throat, and it was just as he fell completely still that Voldemort heaved a loud, rapturous cry. A gush of thick and hot fluid flooded inside him, spreading through him until he could practically taste it.

It was the last thing he heard, pain and unwanted pleasure the last he felt before his consciousness drifted. Harry only twitched when the orca pulled out of him, blood and flesh spilling from his arse. His cock still unbearably hard and disatisfied as his mind was slowly washed away.

Harry had one final thought before sinking into the deep.

_40 bucks an hour was not worth it._

 


End file.
